


The Thing About Maybe's

by kimichi21a



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, Domestic, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimichi21a/pseuds/kimichi21a
Summary: When Junhoe left, he didn't need an explanation from his Alpha. All he knew was that he needed to protect what was in his womb if his mate was going to bite another Omega's neck.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	1. I've been running

**Author's Note:**

> So, first off, I changed this from a 2 chapter into a oneshot and now it's back to a 2 chapter. All thanks to that anon who really inspired me to do better with this story. Honestly I felt like the essence of the story is basically just one shot and I really just had a hard time completing it cause I kinda blacked out with this story so it took a while to complete. And then I got that comment, which really made me think... Is that really it? It's thanks to that comment that I think I managed to see a different perspective to this story. Thanks to everyone who waited and I hope you enjoy!

The subway was filled with people, some commuting to work while others running an errand. A mixture of scents engulfed in that closed space as they all waited for the train to arrive.

Junhoe gasped when he felt a whiff pass at his nape. A whispered word that he’s heard all his life. He immediately covered his nape as the sensation of dread loomed over him, waiting to snatch him by the neck and grip him back into that dark thirsty reality that his body is nothing but a piece of meat that only serves one purpose — reproduction.

He felt his gut shake when a hand reached behind him, pulling the hem of his shirt. “Papa?”

Junhoe flinched when he heard that familiar voice, looking down at the little child who looked at him with eyes that resembled ones he’s trying his best to forget. But he pulls himself together and opens his arms to pull the little one closer to him. “I’m sorry baby… Papa got distracted.”

“Papa always worry. Papa love me only ok? Look me only ok?” The child said. Cupping his father’s face in his tiny hands, he gives out a smile that reflects that of his father years ago.

“You’re right. I worry too much.” Junhoe forced a smile as he bit his lip to embrace the younger. He buried his face on the younger’s shoulder before whispering his affections.

“Papa good.” The boy stated, planning to pat his father’s head but with his short arms he could only reach his father’s ear.

Junhoe pulled away with a chuckle, “I can’t believe I’m letting a 2 year old comfort me.”

By the time they managed to ride the train, Junhoe felt his insides shake when he got a whiff of an awfully familiar scent. He turned his head left and right as his heart thumped in loud horror, terrified of seeing the owner of said scent. His hold on his son’s hand tightened, surprising the little one to question. “Papa? Scawed?”

Junhoe looked down on his son, it was getting harder and harder to breathe as the scent slowly became more potent as the seconds passed. Had he not given birth to his child, he wouldn't have noticed the scent's invading his nostrils until it was too late. But who knew that giving birth would awaken Junhoe's animalistic instinct to be sensitive about the smell around him. Junhoe didn't waste any more time as he turned towards the doors, hand pulling his son into his arms and carrying him out of the train.

He gasped for air as he finally stepped out of the train, thinking that he managed to escape the inevitable... but it was futile.

“Junhoe?” A shiver ran down Junhoe’s spine when he heard that low hoarse voice. It was a voice etched in his memory despite his continuous pleas to his brain to forget it. A warm hand reached towards his arm, still that same familiar warmth that he just couldn’t step away from.

“Junhoe?” The voice repeated but Junhoe was frozen on his spot, unable to speak nor look at the person who owned the voice. A tiny voice suddenly answered for him.

“Papa friend? Papa know you?”

“N-no… Hanjin… I don’t know him.” Junhoe whispered to the child’s ear as he finally pulled himself together, taking a step away from the guy who was calling his name.

It would have been a better scene had Junhoe managed to escape the other, but the world wasn’t always cupcakes and rainbows. The hand that lay atop his arm suddenly encircled his wrist, stopping him from moving further away.

“Junhoe, what are you doing? Why are you trying to run away from me?”

“Leave me alone! Please!” Junhoe shrieked, earning attention from others around them. With the current situation, the bystanders were now alerted thinking that this was something to be concerned about.

“Leave you alone? And then what? You’ll run away again without telling me anything? No! If you’re not gonna talk right now then I’ll make you.” The man stated, pulling Junhoe’s wrist and releasing more of his scent that rendered the omega unable to disagree. The man hated using this to his omega but he’ll be damned if he ever lets the guy get away again.

  
  


They headed towards a nearby shop with tables and chairs that should allow them to talk properly than in that crowded place with bystanders standing by to call the police when needed.

“Now explain yourself. Why did you leave me and why do you keep running away from your mate?!” The man asked, his voice indicating anger that made Junhoe’s insides tremble. He couldn’t even look at the man sitting before him, his mind was filled with different ways to escape this situation and possibly run away from him. “Do you know how long I’ve been trying to find you? Whenever I’m closing in you suddenly slip away and I hated it.”

The Alpha looked at Junhoe with concerned eyes, he couldn't believe his Omega would submit like this as if he’s done something wrong. He’s never even raised his hand on his mate but the way Junhoe looked away from him, it’s like he’s always hurt him. His eyes soon fell on the little one that Junhoe embraced as if his life depended on him.

“Is he mine?” The question that followed pulled Junhoe into guarded protectiveness. The eyes that once refused to look up now held the other’s gaze. “No… He’s not your kid. So back the fuck off!”

“He’s not mine huh? So you ran away from your mate because you were pregnant with another man’s child?” Junhoe flinched when he saw the man’s eyes waver into sadness.

Junhoe willed himself not to fall for the man’s eyes and the apparent sadness that was reflected behind it. It was a lie. It was all a lie.

“You’re not my mate. Stop spouting those lies because I never was your mate, Jiwon.” Junhoe said, eyes glassy while looking at the man in front of him. Jiwon’s brows furrowed, confusion filling him.

“You’re the one that’s spouting lies! You’re my mate Junhoe! And that mark on your nape is proof of it!” Jiwon exclaimed, voice rising as his anger flashed back inside him.

“I’m not your mate! If I was your mate then you wouldn’t have bitten another Omega!” Junhoe yelled back, feeling the child in his arms tense. He immediately tightened his arms around the child and hushed him when he heard sniffles coming from him. 

“I don’t want anything to do with you Jiwon… So please, please, please… I’m begging you. Please be gone. That’ll be so much better than experiencing this pain again.” Junhoe uttered as his brain pleaded the Alpha to move back and go as far away from him as possible.

“I never bit another Omega, Junhoe.” Jiwon stated between gritted teeth, Junhoe looked at him with anger in his eyes.

“Liar! I saw you! I saw you...” Junhoe said weakly, tears finally leaving his eyes. 

The Alpha looked at his mate with concern written all over his face. “Junhoe… What did you see?”

“I saw you in our own bedroom… fucking an another omega. I saw you lean down on him and bite him. I saw everything.” Junhoe uttered, burying his face on his child’s shoulders.

“Jinhwan went into heat when they visited the apartment to meet my mate. An Omega who hasn’t been bitten by his mate, my best friend, Hanbin. Hanbin couldn't possibly bring him home because they didn’t bring their car. I offered our car but Jinhwan’s heat swallowed Hanbin and they got into each other’s throat. Jinhwan’s scent was too potent. I had to push them into our room since it’s the only room available. I had to leave because it was too much even for me. When I came back… you never came home and I knew immediately that something was wrong when you withdrew our savings.” Jiwon explained in a hushed tone as he stared at Junhoe. He could see the Omega flinch every once in a while but he still refused to meet Jiwon’s eyes.

“Three years… I’ve been looking for you for three fucking years because I couldn’t live another day without trying to find out why you’d leave me. I couldn’t even sleep at night, knowing that you’re somewhere out here… And now… I see you with a child. Looks like you’re better off than I expected.”

That last sentence got Junhoe to look at his mate properly. No emotion eating at him but just pure curiosity. When he did, he saw the dark circles around his Alpha’s eyes, the red eyes that looked so tired. He could even see Jiwon’s cheekbones protruding on his face. He looked tired, too exhausted that Junhoe wondered how he could still function.

“I guess that’s the reason you kept running away from me. Right then, I knew… A part of me kept telling me... that since the very beginning, this love has always been one-sided.” Jiwon started with a tremble in his voice. “Knowing fully well that you’re fine and that you’re with a child. I guess… I’ll just have to accept it.”

The alpha stood from his seat, eyes looking away from the omega. Junhoe looked with panic eyes as tears finally dropped from his mate’s eyes. “Then… I’ll… leave you now. If you hated me that much… You could’ve simply told me then maybe it wouldn’t have hurt this much.”

Jiwon’s heart crumbled right there and then. His chest clenched in pain as he turned away from the man who owned his heart and soul. For three years he looked for Junhoe but felt hopeless when he finally found him. He took a deep breath as his legs pulled him away from the man who held his entire life.

“Jiwon… Don’t go...” Junhoe sobbed, but it failed to reach the alpha that he hoped with all of his heart to forget. The man had finally walked out of his life… just as he always wished.


	2. I've Been Looking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it!  
> I gotta say, I wanna thank that anon who sent me a comment on my CC. It was honestly a good while before I connected back to this story and now here it is. I dont know if it's satisfactory but I feel like it's a better closure than the one before? So yeah... I hope yall like it and don't forget to leave a comment if you do. Cheers~!

  
  


Jiwon opened his eyes to look at the empty space beside him. The warmth that would often move closer to him and snuggle tightly with arms that encircle around his torso… gone.

2 and a half years and he still couldn’t get to Junhoe. Each time he thought he had his mate back into his grasp, the omega slips away like water passing through his fingers and leaving him with a thirst he can never quench.

Jiwon looked around the motel room he had rented. It was nothing like home, of course that place was sacred. This room was just a place to lay his tired body on and try to gather his thoughts. To try and think of what else to do.

His mind scattered away at the questions of why and what. No matter how many times he screamed at himself, the mirror could never give him an answer. Only a blank stare as tears rolled down his face each and every time he failed to bring back the man he loved.

Sinking deep into his thoughts he heard his phone ring. He then looked at it, eyes scanning it and thinking that maybe if Junhoe had his with him at that time then… then maybe everything would have panned out differently.

The ringing stopped and he continued to stare at it as if by some miracle the caller id would suddenly change to  _ Junhoe _ instead of the flashing  _ Mom _ on the screen.

Another ring and this time he grabbed it, pressing the button to answer the call.

_ “Mom…?” _

_ “My son…”  _ He heard a relieved sigh right at the other end of the line. _ “How are you?” _

Jiwon could hear the tremble in his mother’s voice as she spoke. It’s been a while since he heard her. Truth is, it’s been a while since he answered anyone’s calls. He kept canceling calls, thinking that Junhoe might call him and he’ll miss it if he talked to someone. But today… he picked up the call without a shred of doubt that Junhoe would call.

His vision turned glassy as he breathed through his nose. Eyes looking at the ceiling and staring at the light fixture in the center.  _ “I’m fine.”  _ His voice cracked at the word. Even his voice didn’t believe what just came out of his lips.

_ “Jiwon-ah… Are you getting enough sleep? Are you still eating?” _

Jiwon swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Tears fell from his eyes and he blew the tension inside his chest.  _ “Mm… I… I just… woke up.” _

_ “My son… I’m worried about you. Please… come home soon. Hmm?”  _ Her voice was pleading and Jiwon could only sniff back to hold the tears from falling continuously from his eyes. He pulled his body away from the bed and sat up at the side of the bed before wiping his face with his palm.

_ “I’m fine mom… I’ll come home… I’ll come home when I find him. I promise.” _

There was silence on the other end of the line. He knew how much his mother worried for him and how she would always call despite cancelling it all. He wasn’t a stranger to his mother’s emotions because he has always seen how she cared for him with all of her heart.

He just didn’t expect to hear the next words coming out of her.

_ “We’ll wait for you, Jiwon. There’s always a home waiting for you and your family.” _

Jiwon couldn't help sniff as he heard her muffled sobs at the other end of the line. Taking in a shaky breath, he answered her.  _ “Thank you… mom...” _

The line dropped and Jiwon grabbed his chest as he gritted his teeth while tears flooded from his eyes. The torturous feeling inside his chest clenched his heart. He leaned over, falling on the floor as he sunk his head on the bed and sobbed on the mattress. His other hand gripped the sheets as he let out the pain that he had been holding.

2 and a half years and the pain was still as fresh as the day Junhoe didn’t come home. The continuous turmoil inside of him was enough to push him to the edge and yet he still needed an explanation. He still needed to know why Junhoe left.

He still wanted Junhoe back.

\---

Jiwon had gone out one day, not knowing where to go or what to do. Aimlessly walking around without a proper wink of sleep. 6 months had passed after his breakdown at the motel and somehow he still hadn’t found Junhoe.

His mind wandered into the times where his happiness was at its peak whenever Junhoe smiled at him. The times where his heart would feel at ease by the scent that comforted him. He sighed as he sat on the park bench, looking hopelessly at the sky.

He was always so close yet there was always a gap and then Junhoe is nowhere to be found again.

As he took in a deep breath, he smelled a whiff of that familiar scent that called out to him. It pulled him and his entire being to stand and look around. It was probably a fluke but he didn’t want to take his chances.

Trusting his instincts he followed the faint trace of Junhoe’s smell. A smell that he will never, ever forget. He wasn’t sure if it was a stroke of luck or if destiny was finally done playing with him. But he saw Junhoe carrying a small child in his arms as he went down into the subway.

With all he’s been through, Jiwon knew better than to try and get closer to Junhoe slowly. So he gripped his hand into a fist and with a full conviction, he went down the subway to follow Junhoe. He made sure to leave a good amount of distance between them and when he saw the omega enter the train, he released his pheromone inside the train before stepping out.

And just like he predicted, the omega got out of the train with the child in tow.

“Junhoe?” Jiwon called out. The name fresh out of his lips like it wasn’t just yesterday that he was calling out for the omega like a prayer hoping to be answered.

He observed as the omega shivered when he reached out to hold his mate’s arm. “Junhoe?” Jiwon wanted the omega to look at him. To show him that same smile that would bring him a sense of comfort and relief.

“Papa friend? Papa know you?”

Jiwon’s attention shifted from the man to the child standing right beside him. A quick breath and Jiwon knew, that very second, that the child was his.

A child. They had a child and Junhoe left him with their child.

“N-no… Hanjin… I don’t know him.” He heard Junhoe whisper to the child’s ear before taking a step away from Jiwon.

Jiwon felt his pins and needles poke right into his heart when he heard the words Junhoe spoke. There was anger that bubbled inside of him and he looked at the man he loved. His omega was different. The hand on Junhoe’s arm moved to encircle the omega’s wrist to stop him from moving further away.

“Junhoe, what are you doing? Why are you trying to run away from me?”

“Leave me alone! Please!” Junhoe shrieked.

Jiwon flinched at the sudden defiance. This wasn’t the Junhoe he knew. How much did the omega have to change just because of a reason he was yet to know?

“Leave you alone? And then what? You’ll run away again without telling me anything? No! If you’re not gonna talk right now then I’ll make you.” 

His grip on the man’s wrist tightened as he released more of his pheromones that stopped the omega from defying him. They headed towards a nearby shop with tables and chairs that should allow them to talk properly than in that crowded place with bystanders standing by to call the police when needed.

“Now explain yourself. Why did you leave me and why do you keep running away from your mate?!” Jiwon asked, anger laced in his voice as he looked at the omega. His heart trembled at the sight, seeing how scared Junhoe was of him but his heart clenched when he remembered Junhoe’s defiance earlier. “Do you know how long I’ve been trying to find you? Whenever I’m closing in you suddenly slip away and I hated it.”

The Alpha looked at Junhoe with concerned eyes, he couldn't believe his Omega would submit like this as if he’s done something wrong. He’s never even raised his hand on his mate but the way Junhoe looked away from him, it’s like he’s always hurt him. His eyes soon fell on the little one that Junhoe embraced as if his life depended on him.

“Is he mine?” Jiwon asked, testing the omega.

The eyes that once refused to look up now held the other’s gaze. “No… He’s not your kid. So back the fuck off!”

_ ‘Lies...’ _ Jiwon thought. “He’s not mine huh? So you ran away from your mate because you were pregnant with another man’s child?” 

Jiwon knew how stubborn Junhoe could be. The way the omega would lie when anger ate at him, as if hurting his mate would earn him a trophy of some sort. Jiwon knew this side of Junhoe and though he hated it, he was glad to see something familiar from the omega.

Maybe somehow, somewhere in that defiant outer layer lied the submissive and bright omega that he once knew.

“You’re not my mate. Stop spouting those lies because I never was your mate, Jiwon.” 

Jiwon’s brows furrowed, confusion filling him as he looked at Junhoe. An obvious flash of anger burned inside of him when he heard the denial. To lie about their son was one thing, something he could forgive. But to lie about their bond was something he couldn’t just pass off. “You’re the one that’s spouting lies! You’re my mate Junhoe! And that mark on your nape is proof of it!”

“I’m not your mate! If I was your mate then you wouldn’t have bitten another Omega!” Junhoe yelled back.

Jiwon felt the pang of fear that left the child after their voices were raised. He saw the way Junhoe’s arms tightened around the child as he hushed him. Somewhere, along their fight, Jiwon felt the need to pull his omega and his child into his arms. Hush them into a lull and kiss their foreheads to tell them it’s alright.

But Junhoe’s defiance was still apparent. “I don’t want anything to do with you Jiwon… So please, please, please… I’m begging you. Please be gone. That’ll be so much better than experiencing this pain again.”

Jiwon could feel his heart breaking even more at every passing second after hearing what Junhoe had to say. There was bitter taste in his lips as he let out the words between gritted teeth. “I never bit another Omega, Junhoe.” 

“Liar! I saw you! I saw you...” Junhoe answered weakly as tears finally left his eyes. 

The Alpha looked at his mate with concern written all over his face. “Junhoe… What did you see?”

“I saw you in our own bedroom… fucking an another omega. I saw you lean down on him and bite him. I saw everything.”

Jiwon could only scoff at the obvious misunderstanding. Of all their years together, Jiwon was still doubted. His love was still questioned despite his obvious loyalty for his mate.

He was an Alpha. He thought that once he found his mate, it wouldn’t matter what they were. But now that he heard Junhoe’s reason for leaving, he started questioning his self worth. He started thinking that Junhoe might not see him as a person but just as another alpha.

“Jinhwan went into heat when they visited the apartment to meet my mate. An Omega who hasn’t been bitten by his mate, my best friend, Hanbin. Hanbin couldn't possibly bring him home because they didn’t bring their car. I offered our car but Jinhwan’s heat swallowed Hanbin and they got into each other’s throat. Jinhwan’s scent was too potent. I had to push them into our room since it’s the only room available. I had to leave because it was too much even for me. When I came back… you never came home and I knew immediately that something was wrong when you withdrew our savings.”

The explanation was put out in a hushed tone. Jiwon could no longer hold the disappointment that was brewing in his chest. The words he uttered were still refused as if they were lies woven to trick the omega.

But he knew differently.

His eyes traveled from the man he loved to the child in his arms. The pain thumping in his heart was hard to ignore. The doubt that the omega continuously shot at him was enough to make him lose the very hope he kept holding on to for all these years. 

“Three years… I’ve been looking for you for three fucking years because I couldn’t live another day without trying to find out why you’d leave me. I couldn’t even sleep at night, knowing that you’re somewhere out here… And now… I see you with a child. Looks like you’re better off than I expected.”

The words left a bitter taste in Jiwon’s mouth. His eyes finally shifting away from the omega that once brought about the brightness in his life. He wondered if the omega knew what he was doing to his alpha. 

They said omegas felt the most pain when denied by their mates. But for Jiwon, it wasn’ about the mate… it was about what his heart felt. It was about the love that he thought they shared. Because beyond that Alpha title, he was human too. 

“I guess that’s the reason you kept running away from me. Right then I knew… A part of me kept telling me... that since the very beginning, this love has always been one-sided.” Jiwon started with a tremble in his voice. “Knowing fully well that you’re fine and that you’re with a child. I guess… I’ll just have to accept it.”

Deep inside his heart he begged. He hoped. He pleaded that somehow, Junhoe would come around. That if there was any sliver of hope that they could still start over… Jiwon wanted to hold on to it.

He stood from his seat as he looked away from Junhoe. His mind screaming, begging Junhoe to move and stop him. He wanted to tell his mate that it was all okay. That he could be reasoned with. That if Junhoe asked him to stay he will.

“Then… I’ll… leave you now. If you hated me that much… You could’ve simply told me then maybe it wouldn’t have hurt this much.”

Jiwon’s heart crumbled right there and then. His chest clenched in pain as he turned away from the man who owned his heart and soul. For three years he looked for Junhoe but felt hopeless when he finally found him. He took a deep breath as his legs pulled him away from the man who held his entire life.

_ ‘Junhoe… Please tell me to stop.’ _ Jiwon’s mind screamed as he stepped away from his mate.

He felt his legs turn heavy as he smelled that painful scent of hurt. Junhoe’s pheromones have always been more honest than his lips and he could barely walk away as he smelled his mate’s pleading smell for him to stay.

But he needed Junhoe to tell him that. He wanted Junhoe to tell him that they had a chance together. That it wasn’t just him who was hoping for a future together.

When he held the door to leave, he stopped on his footsteps as he felt a hand pulling his pants. Looking down he saw the child looking up to him and he had to stop the smile from leaving his lips as he looked at the child’s familiar eyes.

“Daddy?”

Kneeling to level his gaze to the younger’s, Jiwon couldn't help but pull the younger into his arms. The feeling of ownership for the little one that was in his arms surrounded him as if never wanting to let go.

“Hanjin!” Junhoe called out but the child only giggled into his father's chest. “Daddy! Smell! Daddy! Daddy!”

“You… still really have a bad habit of lying when you’re angry.” Jiwon said, glancing at the omega who could barely step foot closer to Jiwon.

“I has Daddy eyes! Hamsom!” The child cheered as he pointed at his own eyes before caressing Jiwon’s. The alpha looked at his child, tears starting to stream down his cheeks as he smiled at the little one who continuously wiped it. “Daddy has always been looking for you. Why was it so hard to find you?”

“Papa run. Running. Hide and seek! Play game!” The child explained in the limited words he knew. Jiwon cupped the child’s face as he looked at the smile that resembled Junhoe’s. It was one of the many reasons why he was deeply in love with the omega. No matter how difficult the situation was, Junhoe never failed to energize him with that smile.

“It… was a mistake.” Junhoe uttered in silent complaint. “I… I really thought it was you.”

“I thought I’d lost you forever… I did my best to look for you. I didn’t even know where to start but I just… I just hoped and prayed that somehow… someday I’ll find you.” Jiwon said looking at the child who was getting agitated for continuously wiping his father’s tears.

“J-Jiwon… I’m so sorry...” Junhoe uttered, in the most silent voice he could ever put out. Jiwon could hear the muffled sobs trying to escape Junhoe’s lips but he did his best to stop it. The words that Jiwon felt he needed to hear were right there. But somehow he needed more. Something stronger than an apology.

“Daddy! Daddy! Mine! Daddy! Mine!” The child cheered as he snuggled his face close to his father’s. He even took a good whiff at Jiwon’s neck before giggling into another fit of chants calling Jiwon Daddy.

“You know about me?” Jiwon asked, and the child immediately nodded.

“Hanjin Daddy!” The child pointed at Jiwon before pointing at Junhoe. “Hanjin Papa! My famimy!”

Jiwon looked at Junhoe, conviction in his eyes as he questioned the omega. “For someone who just lied to me that he’s not my son… He sure knows that I’m his father.”

He watched as the omega fumbled for words. Fidgeting as if looking for another lie to convince the alpha.

“Junhoe… tell me the truth.” Jiwon gave Junhoe a stern but loving gaze. 

“Jiwon… I…” Junhoe started and Jiwon patiently waited as he watched the omega look anywhere but him. “I couldn’t help it… Even though I hated you for hurting me like that… I still… I still couldn't help but love you. I still saw you whenever I looked at Hanjin and I knew that if I denied your existence to him then I’m just as bad.”

Junhoe sniffled as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. He kept gasping for breath as he finally looked at Jiwon. “I couldn’t help it… I hated you so much… so much that I despised you and I never wanted to see you but… but no matter how many times I forced myself to hate you entirely my heart refused to do it and all I could think of was just how much I loved you. Even if you were trying to mate with someone else I still loved you.”

Junhoe gripped his pants as he looked down. He couldn’t even breathe properly anymore. The feelings he kept inside were finally let loose and it was what Jiwon was waiting for. The words of truth were finally spoken and Jiwon knew with the way his mate’s scent exuded a strong smell of guilt and pain yet it had a hint of honesty.

Jiwon finally pulled away from his son, holding him before stepping closer to Junhoe and pulling him into a tight embrace.

“I’ve always wondered how it would feel like when you finally tell the truth… and hearing it now… it’s the best feeling ever.” Jiwon whispered into his mate’s ear as he closed his eyes to inhale that familiar scent and that warmth that he’s been longing to feel.

Three years apart changed them.

He was different. Junhoe was different.

But even if those years apart changed them. There was something that will never change between them.

“I think it’s about time we go home. Don’t you think so?” Jiwon said, pulling back to cup Junhoe’s face. 

“Home! Go home! Play with Daddy! Play with Papa! Home!” Hanjin cheered, clapping his hands and hopping as he giggled while looking expectantly at Junhoe.

Jiwon looked back at Junhoe after glancing at his little one. He could see the confusion building inside the omega’s mind, questioning why he would still accept him after rejecting his mate and denying their bond.

“Junhoe… my omega… the only person I will ever love… Let’s go home?” Jiwon said, lips quirked into a smile as Junhoe closed his eyes to rub on the alpha’s hand. Holding his mate’s hand against his cheek before smiling back with a gaze that the alpha recognized.

“Let’s go home together.”

Jiwon couldn’t help but smile wider as he saw his omega submit back to him. He chose to go with Jiwon this time and he knew, right there, that all the hardship he had to go through was worth it because the most important person he needed in his life was right there, holding his hand to go back to the place they call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for waiting for this story and sorry that I changed it a lot into a one shot and then a 2 shot. I really wasn't sure how to uhm.... fix it? sorry. anyway, yeah, so this is it. Hope that I manage to give it justice and... that its ok? Lemme know what you think.


End file.
